The structural and functional relationship in the mechanism by which glycoprotein hormones (thyrotropin (TSH), luteinizing hormone (LH), human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), and follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH)), certain bacterial toxins (cholera and tetanus, for example), and the antiviral protective agent, interferon, interact with and transmit their message through the cell membrane is being further defined. Studies have continued which explore the importance of these relationships to the expression of thy roid hyperfunction in Graves' disease; to organ-specific autoimmunity in general and the autoimmunity of Graves' disease in particular; to fluid losses in intestinal diarrhetic states; to thyroid storm and the sympathetic overactivity syndrome of tetanus; to the ability of hormones to modulate the oncogenic state; and to the mechanism by which toxins subvert normal mechanisms to impose their pathological effects. Studies have been continued which evaluate the role of membranes in thyroglobulin biosynthesis and thyroglobulin biodegradation to T3 and T4 and the role of carbohydrate moieties in thyroglobulin structure and post-translational processing. Finally, studies have been initiated which concern lipid regulation of receptor expression with special emphasis on neuronal and thyroid cell development.